The 3AM Fire Alarm
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: So, this is from a three part prompt about a fire alarm at 3am. This is going to be a very short story btw. (Iris X Eddie hinted at briefly, but this is a fic for Ronnie X Caitlin Snowstorm) [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]
1. 1st prompt

The shrill sound of the fire alarm startles me from my sleep and I craw out of bed quickly for someone who was just dead asleep a minute ago. Grabbing my phone I check the time as I grab a blanket, slip on my shoes and slip my keys into my pocket.

My roommate already is already in the hall as I shut the door behind me and have to pull my keys back out so I can lock the door. Grumbling we make our way outside, and by the time we are outside I'm being very vocal about my displeasure. I'm gonna make that idiot pay.

We make our way away from the building, putting distance between it and us until we are far enough away. Meeting up with Barry and Cisco I continue to voice my anger. It's 3 in the fricking morning and I was trying to sleep.

I continue to complain, slipping some profanity in here and there. Cisco and Barry look amused, and Eddie just rolls his eyes. They all know I'm not usually this aggressive and angry, but I've been sick and I'm dead tired. I've had too much crap to do for my classes this last week.

The wind blows and I pull my blanket around myself tighter, I curse the culprit again. This is the last thing I needed this week, I better not get sick again. I just got over being sick the last time.

 **(CHAPTER DESCRIPTION. 1** **ST** **PART OF PROMPT: - it's 3am, in the dead of winter, some motherfucker pulled/set off the fire alarm and I am being very vocal about how I'm gonna make that f***** pay)**


	2. 2nd prompt

Iris comes over, pulling her roommate along with her. I've never had the chance to meet her roommate before, so this is the first time I've even seen her. She's really pretty, she has light brown hair and deeper brown eyes. She looks upset or maybe guilty for some reason.

"So, Caitlin…" Cisco nudges her arm, "How'd it go."

She continues to look down, embarrassment clear even though her face is somewhat obscured by shadows. "You tell me." She grumbles, red creeping up into her face. I raise an eyebrow as she refuses to look anyone in the face. "I can't believe you made me try again Iris." She finally looks up, only to glare at Iris.

Cisco starts laughing, and she scowls at him this time too.

"I thought it would be better this time. I'm sorry" she pokes her roommate arm, in an attempt to make piece. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Oh boy, it's that bad." Cisco laughs again, "You weren't there for cooking in home ec. It was even worse than this." Barry lets out a laugh, the words bringing the memory back for him too.

"Thanks for reminding me." She groans, and I make the connection.

"You set off the fire alarms with your cooking?" My voice is kind of flat as I ask the question.

"Yeah…" she murmurs, "Please don't kill me." She looks up through her lashes, still looking as defeated as before.

 **(CHAPTER DESCRIPTION. 2** **nd** **prompt- you're the f***** who set off the fire alarm with your awful cooking)**


	3. 3rd prompt

**LAST CHAPTER IN CAITLIN'S P.O.V**

"It was my fault you guys, I thought she could do it without my help. Turns out she really is just a terrible cook." Iris shrugs, before cuddling up to Eddie's side when he offered to share his blanket with her.

"I can bake." I offers hopefully, "I just can't cook." I sighs.

Eddie's roommate Ronnie looks at me curiously now and I think he realizes that I'm in shorts and a tank top in the dead of winter.

"Aren't you cold?" Iris pipes up from where she is tucked into Eddie's side.

"Not really." I shrugs, "I've always been pretty cold blooded."

"People at our high school used to call her the Ice Queen." Cisco admits, and I feel the rejection of my classmates all over again. "Yeah." I nod sadly, admitting that it was indeed true.

"Here." I look back up to see Ronnie offering to share his blanket with me, even though he was cussing me out just a short while ago before he knew I caused the alarms to go off.

"Oh, no it's okay." I try to decline but he pulls me over and into the blanket with him. I am pleasantly surprised at how warm it is, I can't help but think he must run hot compared to other people.

"Well, ok. Um, thank you." I bite my lip, a nervous habit I had thought I broke back in high school but I needed something to distract me from the butterflies flying around in my stomach.

"You're welcome. Just please, don't try to cook in the middle of the night again." His voice is teasing now, but he is definitely still serious.

"I promise, no more late night cooking from me. Iris, never ask me to do that again, not unless I manage to get good at cooking." I point at her and narrow my eyes, almost accusingly.

"Ok, ok. I promise." She holds up her hands in defense, "But we'll still practice, just not in the middle of the night."

I roll my eyes at her persistence that I get good at cooking. But hey, I guess it's a good life skill to have so I'm glad I have a friend who's willing to take the time to help me out.

Finally, we are allowed back inside and the boys follow me and Iris back down to the kitchens. Luckily my cookies were still sitting in the dish, and our other dishes were still there waiting to be cleaned.

Pushing myself forward I turn on hot water and get out my dish soap so that I can soak the pans a little before I begin scrubbing them.

"Do you guys want some cookies?" I turn around and offer the dish out, "It's the least I can do for waking all of you up. I am so sorry about this whole mess." I apologize again, still feeling rather guilty.

"Heck yes!" Cisco grabs the dish out of my hand and everyone takes some cookies.

I look over just in time to see Ronnie try one, and look pleasantly surprised. "You were right, you can bake." He nods appreciatively.

"Thanks." I smile before I turn around and scrub the pans clean.

Behind me I can hear everyone making jokes and having fun. I jump in surprise when Ronnie is suddenly next to me, holding a towel. "Want some help drying those pans?" He smiles at me and I feel myself melt a little. "That'd be great, thanks Ronnie." I smile back at him, feeling butterflies in my stomach again.

This night both everything and nothing like I'd anticipated. Yes, I burned the food Iris was having me make, but I also made a new friend in Ronnie. Well, maybe crush is a more accurate term.

We laugh and joke while we finish the dishes, and splash each other with soapy water in the process. Before long we are done, and all six of us go back up to Ronnie and Eddie's dorm and just crash anywhere there was room. Eddie and Iris were up on his bed. Cisco and Barry had pulled the futon out into a bed and were sharing it, completely sprawled out. And Ronnie had offered to share his bed with me, which I accepted. Now we were all dozing off, finally getting some rest for the night.

 **(CHAPTER DESCRIPTION. 3** **rd** **PART OF PROMPT: - I'm the f***** who set off the fire alarm with my awful cooking)**


End file.
